Panther Demon
by DeathFey
Summary: It's about the fight between Night World and Circle Twilight and two of their best assassions and if no one reviews it i'm not going to add the next chapter.ok someone reviewed so here's chapter two
1. Casey's Assighment

Panther Demon  
  
By Simone Upton  
  
Chapter One Casey's assignment  
  
Casey Hickcox didn't know why exactly the NightWorld council had called him in on such short notice, but he had a pretty good idea. Casey was an assassin for the NightWorld even though he was only fifteen he was one of their best in fact he was the best. He was strong and quiet at six feet one inch tall with short brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He looked like any average teenage boy. Except for wild hungry look in his eyes. Casey was a shape shifter. He could shift into the form of a panther in a rather odd color midnight blue. Which made his panther form look black until you either saw him in bright light or up close which on one has ever gotten to do.  
  
Right now he was worried about whom they wanted dead this time. He hated to kill for no reason, besides to eat. Shape shifters have to eat the flesh of any living animal. Although he rather the flesh of rabbits or deer he also ate humans, but that was only when the NightWorld council had him kill one. He didn't like killing innocent people like sheep or cattle, but he had to kill who ever the council told him to or they would kill him.  
  
Casey had finally been called into see the elders that made up the council. The room was dark but his eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and he could see all the elders clearly. They where all sitting at a large long table looking at him watching them. The he noticed the Hunter Redfern was there. Casey nearly went into shock thoughts where running through his head wildly.  
  
What Hunter Redfern is dead.He died in a fire.I saw his body burned to a crisp literally.how is it possible for him to be sitting hear looking content and smug like he used to. His thoughts where interrupted by a low cold voice.  
  
"Yes Casey I should be dead." Said Hunter Redfern "but how I'm here is of no importance now, but why you are here on the other hand is."  
  
"Ok why am I here then?" Casey said with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossing over his chest. "Who's the lucky person I get to kill for you this time Redfern?" the hatred in Casey's voice very noticeable by now.  
  
Hunter only smiled at his questioning the his face suddenly went very serious and he stood from his chair and walked down to the end of the table before specking again.  
  
"Talk to me with respect you mangy fur ball or I'll have you killed." He said  
  
Hunter's words seemed to have no effect on Casey what so ever. Casey only response to what Hunter had said was to say exactly what Hunter was thinking.  
  
"You wouldn't dare to have me killed. You need me too much too. I'm the only assassin you have that will even think about let alone go after all the people you've put me on so give me a break."  
  
"Boy you're to clever for your own good."  
  
Casey only started at Hunter with hatred in his eyes. This only seemed to amuse the vampire more than ever. Hunter only laughed at the young shape shifter making Casey hate him more than he had ever hated someone before.  
  
When Hunter finally stopped laughing he looked at Casey coldly and cross his arms over his chest  
  
"Now Casey, you obviously already know about the Four Wild Powers, and how Circle Twilight has one of them. Am I correct in saying this?"  
  
"Actually they have two out of four of them and their soul mates. Hmm.. It seems you have been dead for far to long Redfern."  
  
At this Hunter turned around to question his fellow council members. From what Casey saw in Hunters eyes it seems that many of them would soon be dead. That made Casey smile to him self something he did rarely.  
  
With the smile still on his face Casey said "Don't both to ask them about it. They don't know a thing about it. Their clueless about the out side world and feel that it is none of their business to care. They have been here to long Hunter. They don't understand how important it is for them to get the Wild Powers from Twilight."  
  
"You may be right fur ball. Maybe it is time for a new council...now all I have to do is figure out what to do with them." Hunter's voice trailed off  
  
at Hunters remark the council members looked up from their work to look at him and the boy who had just signed their death warrants. Casey's only continued his stare of hate at Hunter, but now he had a tiny smirk on his face.  
  
Finally Casey spoke breaking the long silence that had enclosed the room. "Redfern who is it you want me to get rid of? Or did you just call me here to piss me off, or was it to find out what I know about the Four Wild Powers. Or did you just want to rub it in my face that you're still alive greatly to my disappointment. To think the strongest vampire on earth, oh wait second or is it third hmm.. oh well which ever it is.you can't even die properly. I mean god damn how smart do you have to be to die?!?!."  
  
Hunter cut Casey off there with a surge of mental power lashed out at him. Case fell to the floor in agony. He had not been prepared for this attack. Most of his mental shields had been down and once Hunter had hit him they all had fallen down in one agonizing moment. Hunter let him go finally and walked over to Casey who was now in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Get up you foolish boy and don't talk to me like that again or I'll make it sure that you can't even breath unless I tell you to!" said Hunter coldly.  
  
Casey got up slowly and breathing heavily. He looked at Hunter and something flashed in his eyes. Casey knew he was on the verge of changing and that if he did he wouldn't be able to control his panther form. He could already feel his hands turning into claws. Midnight blue fur was already growing all over his body.  
  
"Uh-oh I wouldn't do that if I where you. Then you might find your self in a rather unpleasant situation." Said Hunter a slight smile touching his lips.  
  
Casey tried to relax, but found it impossible to do so.  
  
"Redfern just tell me what you called me here for so that I can go," Casey said through girded teeth that where getting rather long by now. "Please."  
  
Hunter only smiled the turned his back to Casey.  
  
"Alright then the reason we called you here is to give you the name and location of the next person you're going to get rid of, but I would much rather you bring her to me. Do you understand me cat boy?"  
  
"I thought to and yes I understand you perfectly, you old bat. You want me to kid nap some girl." Casey replied sounding more cat like then human.  
  
"That's right I want you to kid nap her and bring her back here if you can. But if not then I want you to kill her." Said Hunter as he pulled a colored photo out of a folder that he was holding. "Her name is Rachael Marsdon. She's the only person on earth with the power to locate the Four Wild Powers. She also happened to be the best assassin the Circle Twilight has. So she'll be a great addition to our team if we can get her alive and no lose if she dies."  
  
Casey looked at the photo of a tall black haired girl with dark green eyes. She was pretty as all nigh people where and by the looks of here Casey would have to say she was a hybrid probably of witch and vampire or witch and shape shifter.  
  
"Alright I'll do it Redfern." Casey said his words barely understandable through his now feline voice.  
  
Hunter handed him a folder with all the information Casey would need to get at Rachael. " You know what to do Casey and I have no chose, but to trust that you can get her here alive. You may go now."  
  
Casey could hear the tiredness in Hunters voice and knew at once that this was the strongest he had been since the fire almost a year ago. So Casey nodded and left the council to go make some plans on how to get at this Rachael girl. He put the folder in his coat pocket and was out in panther form before he reached the out side doors. 


	2. Rachael's Assignment

Chapter two  
  
Rachael's Assignment  
  
Rachael sat in a large drawing room that was across from the conference room the leaders of Circle Twilight used in Thierry's LA mansion. She was waiting for Thierry to call her into get her assignment. She had been warned a week ago that this one wouldn't be easy at all. Rachael wasn't worried she knew that they wouldn't put her on an assignment she couldn't take care of.  
  
Rachael was your but extremely strong because she was a cross breed between lamia, witch and shape shifter. She was a hybrid of strength they had never seen, and she could locate the four wild powers. She had been doing a wonderful job at it too so far getting Circle Twilight two out of four of them already. Along with the wild powers she had found their soul mates, which had helped her a lot in getting the wild powers away from Night Worlds hands. As for her strength it was amazing she could shape shift into a massive black and blue-stripped tiger. Also because of her lamia blood she was as strong as the oldest born vampire that was alive now. She was also a very powerful witch trained in both magic's black and white. Making her the strongest 15 year old in the night world, and the most valuable.  
  
Thierry came out and greeted her with a hug and gentle pat on the back. She hugged him back and he led her into the room. Unlike the Night Worlds meeting room it was brightly lit with paintings on the walls and a fire burning warmly in the fireplace. The whole room had an air of home about it. To Rachael it was home.  
  
"Well Rachael you know why you're here and that this one is going to be hard." Said Thierry.  
  
"Yes I know, I know. You say this every time and they are never hard. I don't know why you even bother giving me that little speech in the first place."  
  
Thierry laughed a little at what she had said. Then shaking his head a little he motioned for her to sit down on one of the sofas. Rachael sat down. Her waited for her to get comfortable and relaxed. Then he turned around and picked a folder up from a table what was behind him.  
  
"Here you go. This is the one you are to go after. He's a valuable asset to the Night World he's their best and bravest assassin. His name is Casey Hickcox he's a 15 year old panther shape shifter know as panther demon you may have heard of him before." Said Thierry giving her all the information she would need.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of him he killed many other of out best assassins. I hear he may be after me next."  
  
Thierry handed her the folder with a picture of Casey and all additional information she would need. Rachael opened the folder and looked at the picture.  
  
"He's not that good looking for a Night person is he?'  
  
"He looks that way in purpose. So that he blends right in with the humans. He doesn't want girls all over him like moths to a flame. He's far to busy for them, so he has a witch make him a potion to make his normal good looks dull a lot." Said Thierry.  
  
"Oh-okay, but why doesn't he just use his mind power to make himself invisible? I mean wouldn't that be easier. Instead of drinking a potion all the time?" asked Rachael.  
  
"Yes, it would be easier, but not all humans can be influenced in that way. Some are so strong that not even my mental powers could stop them from seeing me." Answered Thierry.  
  
"Really? I never knew that. Humans can be stronger than us mentally. Do they know how strong they are? Or is it all subconscious?'  
  
"It's all subconscious they don't even know about it."  
  
"Ok." Said Rachael. "I get it now. So you want me to kill him? Because he's an assassin for the Night World. He's young like me though. He's the same age…."  
  
"Rachael you don't have to do this is you don't want to. But I believe you're the only one who can take care of him. You don't have to kill him. If you can try to get him on our side. He would be a powerful ally."  
  
" I know Thierry and I'll do it." Said Rachael. "I just hope I can get him to leave Night World and join Twilight or just go on him own."  
  
"Alright then Rachael you may go now if you like." Said Thierry.  
  
"Ok Thierry I'm going to go think about what to do about him." And in saying that Rachael got up and walked away from Thierry with a worried look on her face. The last Thierry had seen of her was a blue and black stripped tail going out the door… 


End file.
